


Today was a Fairytale (and I got hit by a Dragon's tail)

by DeathTheKed



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: And please...just please...SHIP HIZZIE! Best development ever!, F/F, Hizzie x Taylor Swift, I also suck at descriptions and tags but please give this story a shot, I believe in the excellency that is Hizzie and Posie, I wanted it to be romantic but I suck so...here's a funny one I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Elizabeth Saltzman was never a fan of fairytales.So, it makes her wonder how she got into this situation: currently trapped in a dungeon of a dragon, waiting for someone to come save her...She doesn’t mind who, but her mind thought a certain auburn-haired hero.orLizzie gets kidnapped by a dragon, Hope saves her because...THEY'RE INLOVE, OBVIOUSLY! More shenanigans and Josie is such a Hizzie shipper. Please give it a shot.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Today was a Fairytale (and I got hit by a Dragon's tail)

Elizabeth Saltzman was never a fan of fairytales.

Josie is the one who loves them, often dreaming about a prince saving her. But Lizzie came to know that it’s actually a stupid, reckless, martyr _princess_ she’s dreaming of.

But anyways, she doesn’t like fairytales. So, it makes her wonder how she got into this situation: currently trapped in a dungeon of a dragon, waiting for _someone_ to come save her. She doesn’t mind who, but her mind thought a certain auburn-haired hero.

**“Stupid chains.”** she mumbles as she tries to take it off for the hundredth time. The chains seem to stop her powers since she cannot siphon any magic around the place.

**“Need my help?”** she knows that voice. Often thinks about it. _Dreams_ about it.

And when she looks up, seeing Hope standing there with her usual Mikaelson smirk, her heart starts to beat fast. She doesn’t know if it’s nervousness or _something else..._

**“I would hate to say yes...but I do.”** the girl chuckles before approaching her and starts taking the chains off Lizzie. **“Uhm, how exactly did you find me here?”** she asks softly.

**“Well, in case you forgot, we’re supposed to meet at the kitchen for...you know, our usual meeting.”** Hope looks up to meet her eyes for a second. **“I waited for an hour. And when you didn’t arrive, I know something was going on. So, I looked for you...”**

**“Wait, you waited an hour for me?”**

**“I-It’s not a big deal.”**

Lizzie chuckles when Hope shrugs her shoulders, attempting to come off casually. But she thought of how Hope Mikaelson doesn’t really have any patience for other people...

**“So, I tried searching for you everywhere around the school. Still couldn’t find you. So, I went to Josie and asked. She didn’t know where you went, but she helped me with the tracking spell, and here we are now.”** Hope finished the same time the chains came off.

**“Huh. Well, that’s a relief.”** Lizzie chuckles. **“I thought you found me using my scent.”**

**“Not gonna lie, I...did thought about that.”** she could swear Hope looks flustered.

And now that Hope mentioned it, Lizzie noticed the tribrid is wearing her black jacket. The one she wore when they reconciled during the spring break trip to Maple Hollows. It became one of her favorite and she doesn’t wears it often to avoid ruining it, but...

**“I have to say...”** Lizzie can’t help but smirk teasingly. **“my jacket looks good on you.”**

**“Shut up.”** Hope playfully pushes her before gently holding one of her hands.

**“W-What are you doing?”** now she’s the one who’s red and flustered.

**“Holding your hand, isn’t it obvious?”** Hope smirks at her.

**“I can see that. But why are you holding it?”**

**“To siphon from me, obviously.”**

**“O-Oh...right. Thanks.”** Lizzie stops herself from pointing out that the place is actually full of magic since it’s a dragon’s dungeon, but she thinks Hope already knows that...

**“So, how did _you_ get here?”**

**“I got lost in the forest on my way back.”**

**“Where did you went to? And why exactly in the forest?”**

**“I bought... _something_. And people would see it if I use the main gate so...”**

**“You could have been in a bigger trouble.”** Hope says in a neutral tone but Lizzie could see the concern in her eyes when she looks to her. **“What important thing did you buy?”**

**“Uhm...well, it’s...”**

**“Is it something illegal, Lizzie?”**

**“No! No, ofcourse not! It’s just...a bit embarrassing.”**

**“I’m not going to judge you about it, I just need to know it’s not dangerous.”**

**“Okay, fine.”** Lizzie sighs in surrender. **“I bought a dress. This dress.”** she motions at the one she’s wearing. **“I wanted to look nice today. But now, I just look like a mess.”**

**“No.”** Hope denies, looking at her with a soft smile. **“You’re pretty. It suits you.”**

**“O-Oh.”** well, that was unexpected. But a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

**“But it’s cold out so...”** Hope takes off her jacket and puts it on Lizzie. She’s only a dark gray t-shirt so Lizzie is worried. **“It’s fine, I’m part-werewolf. We’re warm, remember?”**

**“Are you a mind reader now?”** the blonde chuckles.

**“No, I just see the concern on your face.”**

**“Good. I was worried you’ll know what I think.”**

**“What do you think?”** Hope asks casually.

**“I think...that you look pretty too. As always.”**

They share a smile...and the time slows down...

People used to say, _‘When you’re in love, the world spins slowly.’_

And Lizzie can’t help but think it always happen when she’s around Hope.

Like the universe is telling her to remember every moment she has with the other girl.

And before she could say anything, Hope approaches slowly and gently puts a hand on her cheek. They stare at each other for a while before they both slowly leaned in closer.

Just before their lips touch, a loud roar interrupts the moment. Lizzie groaned, rolling her eyes as she pulls away, while Hope just lets out an amused laugh, making her even more annoyed than she is. But then, she feels Hope hold her hand again and it’s better.

They completely forgot about the dragon. Hope is such a distraction.

**“We’ll continue this later.”** Hope says with a smirk, distracting Lizzie again...

_Damn you, Hope Mikaelson. With your sexy smirk, gorgeous body, and husky voice!_

**“Or we can just forget about it.”** Lizzie mumbles, starts pulling her hand away, but Hope held it tightly in place. She looks at her with a stern look, shaking her head.

**“We had a moment, we will not just forget about it, and we will continue it later.”** Hope squeeze her hands gently and smiles when Lizzie nods. **“Good. Now, it’s hero time.”**

**“I’m pretty pissed at it, so let’s crush it!”** Hope lets out a laugh before the two of them recites a spell together, their intertwined hands glowing from Lizzie’s siphoning. And with a blast, the dragon is thrown out of the dungeon. **“Let’s go before it runs away.”**

They run out of the place and saw the dragon heading towards the Salvatore Boarding School’s direction. _Always the perfect place to create monster trouble,_ Lizzie thought.

**“You take left, I take right.”** Hope announces. **“Did you siphon enough?”**

**“I’ll be fine. Just make sure you’ll look out for yourself...”**

**“Aww, Lizzie Saltzman is worried about me.”**

**“Well, I don’t trust your skills.”** Lizzie teases.

**“You love me yet you insult me? Classic Lizzie.”**

**“You love me too, Mikaelson.”** she says with a chuckle before the two of them part ways, Hope heading to the left and her heading to the right. **“Don’t die on me, Hope!”**

**“I’m not dying until we continue our moment!”** Hope answers with a smirk that makes Lizzie blush like a school girl—well, she is a school girl but...it’s not a good time to be a blushing school girl when there’s a fire-breathing dragon running around. **“LIZZIE!”**

And she really shouldn’t have been having a dialogue in her head because the dragon caught sight of her shining blonde hair and flaps it tail, causing said blonde to fly back inside the forest. Lizzie thinks about Hope’s smirk again... _Damn you, Hope Mikaelson!_

\--

The first thing she sees when she wakes up are trees. All around. It took her a moment to remember what happened. She’s about to check her head when she realized that her head is currently in someone’s lap. She looked up and saw Hope’s beautiful blue eyes.

**“Are you okay? Does it hurt? How do you feel?”**

**“Like I was hit by a dragon’s tail.”**

**“Very funny, Lizzie.”**

**“I’m fine, Hope. It does hurt, but I’m good.”** she sat up, stretching her neck to make sure it didn’t dislocate during her gymnastic fly earlier. **“What happened after that?”**

**“Well...I don’t know.”** Hope says sheepishly. **“It went to the Salvatore School, I guess. I don’t know, I stayed behind to look after you. I’m sure the students can handle that.”**

**“HOPE!”**

**“What?”**

**“You should have run after it!”** Lizzie says in a scolding tone, running a hand through her hair in frustration. **“You’re the school hero, they’re expecting you to save the day.”**

**“I couldn’t care less about what they think!”** Hope exclaims. **“You were hurt!”**

**“I’m fine!”** Lizzie shouts back. **“But our school is probably not!”**

**“It’s a school of supernatural kids, calm down.”**

**“Let’s go to the school, come on.”**

**“Oh, so you’re the hero now?”** Hope comments amusedly, making Lizzie glare at her. **“I’m kidding. It’s fine, we don’t have to go there immediately. They’ll take care of it.”**

**“My twin sister is there, Hope.”**

**“Your twin who is also a pyromaniac.”**

**“What exactly are you insinuating right here?”**

**“I’m saying you need to calm down and rest for a while.”**

**“So, you think that Josie and the school can handle the dragon?”**

**“Yes.”** Hope nods confidently. **“Josie is more than capable. She loves fire.”**

**“Now, I’m having an image of her taming the dragon. Josette, fire dragon trainer.”**

**“That doesn’t sounds too bad.”** Hope chuckles. **“Come on, rest for a while. Even just for a little while, just so I could make sure you didn’t banged your head too hard earlier.”**

**“My head is already messed up, don’t worry about it.”**

**“Well, I think you’re a hot mess, though.”**

**“Smooth, Mikaelson. Real smooth.”** Lizzie lay back at Hope’s lap and stares at the sky. They are surrounded in a comfortable silence. **“You know, you can kiss me right now.”**

**“W-WHAT?!”** Lizzie looks at the deep blush in Hope’s face.

**“Oh, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”**

**“But...did you mean it?”**

**“Maybe.”**

**“Close your eyes.”** Lizzie immediately shut her eyes and waits for Hope’s lips to press against her. But again, like before, their moment in ruined by a loud roar. **“WOAH!”**

**“What?”** the blonde opens her eyes and looked at the direction that Hope is looking at. It’s above them, at the sky, where Lizzie could see the dragon they’re chasing flying around with... **“OH MY GOD! IS THAT JOSIE?!”** her twin sister is on top of the dragon.

**“Sure is.”** Hope says, looking above in awe.

**“JOSETTE OLIVIA SALTZMAN!”** Lizzie calls, getting Josie’s attention.

**“OH! LIZZIE, HI!”** her twin seems to be waving at her from where she’s...sitting? flying?

**“GET BACK DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!”** Josie pretended not to hear her and continued to stay above the sky. **“IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA GET DOWN, I’M CALLING PENELOPE PARK!”**

**“NO!”** Josie immediately directs the dragon to where Hope and Lizzie currently are and landed infront of them. **“Jonny and I were just having a moment, everything is alright.”**

**“Jonny?”** Lizzie asked confusedly.

**“Jo and Penny.”** Hope provides.

**“I-It’s not!”** Josie denies, but the blush on her face tells them the real answer. **“Anyway, I found Jon—this dragon about to attack our school so I...tried to stop it, obviously.”**

**“By ‘tried to stop it’ you mean ‘tamed it and make it your pet’?”**

**“Well, I mean...if you’ll allow it. Dad was never really into giving us pets.”**

**“Jo...”** Lizzie sighs. **“I can allow a dog or a cat...BUT NOT A FREAKING DRAGON!”**

**“He’s a good dragon.”** Josie defends, patting the dragon—err, Jonny’s neck. **“All it took is for me to block his fire breath and throw him my own fire ball and we’re buddies.”**

**“See? Pyromaniac.”** Hope whispers jokingly.

**“Speaking of, why are you two together? Alone in the woods?”**

**“This is none of your concern, little Josie.”** Lizzie mumbles, waving a hand dismissively.

**“Well, well, well. This is the first time that you, my dear sister, doesn’t want to brag about a lovely date.”** Josie says teasingly. **“What makes Miss Mikaelson so special?”**

**“We’re not on a date!”** Lizzie denies.

**“Well, we were about to kiss, though.”** Hope supplies.

**“HOPE!”** the blonde scolds the same time that the brunette smirks widely.

**“My, my. This is certainly an unexpected event that I suppose everyone should know.”**

**“Enough with that tone, Josie.”** Lizzie rolls her eyes. **“And no, don’t you dare announce to everyone in school that Hope and I are--has something going on. It’s ours, okay?”**

**“I respect that.”** Josie nods. **“But dad would want to know. Hope is like his daughter already, I’m sure he’ll love to know that she’s applying to be his daughter-in-law.”**

**“We haven’t even kissed yet, Jo!”** Lizzie feels a major headache coming with her twin’s teasing and Hope just stares at them amusedly. This is not what she planned today...

**“Alright, alright. I’m leaving you two to have your private business.”** the blonde could finally sighs in relief. **“But I am keeping Jonny. I’ll take care of him, so you take care of Hope.”** before Lizzie could blast a spell at her, Josie is already flying away on...Jonny.

**“That was interesting.”**

**“This day is surely something.”**

**“Seems like a fairytale?”** Hope teases.

**“I don’t like fairytale, Mikaelson.”** Lizzie answers, rolling her eyes. But then reached for Hope’s hand and intertwined it with hers. **“But if you’re the prince charming, I love it.”**

**“Now you’re just making me want to kiss you.”**

**“There’s nothing stopping you.”**

Hope waits for a second before finally closing the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips against Lizzie’s. They only have one thought in mind... ** _FINALLY!_**

Lizzie thinks that she had never kissed someone as sweet as Hope Mikaelson. She taste like coffee milk, the one that Lizzie would always get for her because Hope tends to get grumpy if she doesn’t have coffee in her tray during breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

But there’s also something other than coffee milk in Hope’s lips. It’s something that Lizzie could get addicted to so easily, and she wouldn’t mind being an addict for it.

**“We should go out on a date.”** Hope says as soon as they pull away.

**“Aren’t we supposed to kiss after the first date?”** Lizzie chuckles, leaning on Hope.

**“I don’t really care about any of that.”** the tribrid smiles, putting both her hands on Lizzie’s cheeks. **“All I know is that...you’re my princess, and this is our fairytale.”**

**“All I know is you’re very annoyingly perfect and I just want to kiss you so bad.”**

**“Before we do more kissing, we should go on a date. You’re already wearing a dress.”**

Lizzie laughs and nods her head in agreement. The two of them heads to the Salvatore Boarding School to grab the things they need for their first date, not caring how people are looking at their intertwined hands and at how beautiful Lizzie looks in her dress...

**“So, you dressed to impress me today?”**

**“I always dress to impress.”**

\--

Elizabeth Saltzman was never a fan of fairytales.

Josie’s the one who loves them, often dreaming about a princess saving her. And Lizzie used to make fun of her for waiting on a perfect person that probably doesn’t exist...

But came along Hope Mikaelson, with her sexy smirk, gorgeous body, and husky voice, together with her annoyingly kind personality, beautiful blue eyes and shiny auburn hair. She’s the definition of _perfect._ She’s the real definition of a prince charming...

But most of all, she’s the reason why Lizzie starts believing in happy endings.

**“Hope.”**

**“Yes, love?”**

**“Promise me this...”**

**“Yeah, ofcourse. What is it?”**

**“Don’t you ever die on me, okay?”**

**“Is Elizabeth Mikaelson worried about me?”**

**“Well, you’re a stupid, reckless, martyr princess charming.”**

**“You love me _so much_ yet you insult me.” **Hope chuckles **“Classic wifey.”**

===================================================


End file.
